


Смешно

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Немного утреннего секса?
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Смешно

— Бека-а-а… — тянет Джей-Джей и хватает его за задницу. 

— Чего? 

— Не уходи. 

— Мне поссать надо, — говорит Отабек, отлепляя руки Жан-Жака от своей жопы. 

— А потише, блять, можно? — Из одеяльного кокона показывается голова с растрепанными светлыми волосами. 

— Юра-а-а… — Джей-Джей лезет обниматься, и Юра утыкается носом в его идеально выбритую грудь и тут же, просто мгновенно, засыпает. 

Отабек отходит в туалет, а заодно и зубы почистить. И неплохо было бы что-то приготовить на завтрак, но чья там очередь сегодня готовить?

— Джей. Завтрак, сегодня твоя очередь, — напоминает он, возвращаясь в спальню. 

— Бека, будь другом, приготовь сегодня ты, у меня тут под боком котенок пригрелся. 

— Не называй меня так, — рычит «котенок», а Отабек, кивнув, идет на кухню. Он останавливается на овсянке. Можно добавить мед и смесь орехов и сухофруктов — будет вкусно. 

Когда овсянка готова, он возвращается в спальню, чтобы позвать парней есть: кричать на всю квартиру он не любит. И что же он видит в спальне? Юра восседает на члене Жан-Жака, привстает и насаживается на него, привстает и насаживается.

— Больше не буду меняться с тобой очередью, — сварливо говорит Отабек, но Джей-Джей с довольной ухмылкой хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, приглашая присоединиться. — Ты мне отсосешь за завтрак.

Жан-Жак, не переставая улыбаться, кивает. Отабек садится на низкую прикроватную тумбочку и смотрит. Смотрит, как Юра скачет на члене Джей-Джея — сказочное зрелище. Он разрумянился, дыхание стало прерывистым, а еще он глаза прикрывает так томно — очень красиво.

Когда Жан-Жак спускает в презерватив, Отабек манит Юру к себе. Тот охотно идет к нему в руки, и Отабек целует мягкие губы, кладя руку ему на пах и начиная надрачивать. Юра стонет ему в губы, в промежутках чуть ли не насилуя его рот языком, и Отабек в какой-то момент даже теряется и забывает дрочить, так что Юре приходится положить руку поверх его руки и подтолкнуть. Больше Отабек не забывает, как бы кайфово ему ни было. 

Во время оргазма Юра прикусывает ему губу. Может, случайно, а может, специально, он тот еще маленький засранец. Отабек не обижается, он же любит его со всей его подростковой придурью. Юре шестнадцать, и небольшая разница в возрасте ощущается. Юра еще позволяет себе истерики, хотя это, может, и не показатель возраста, а лишь его взрывного характера. Кто знает. 

Отабек подносит руку ко рту Юры, и тот охотно слизывает свою сперму. А потом, чмокнув его в висок, уходит, забрав использованный презерватив. Из ванной слышится шум воды. 

— А теперь ты. — Отабек поворачивается к Жан-Жаку, и смотрит так строго, но тот, негодник, все равно ухмыляется. 

— Снимай трусы, Бека, — говорит Джей-Джей, придвигаясь к краю кровати. Сосет он неплохо, не так хорошо, как Юра, но все же уже научился заглатывать. Юра его, собственно, и учил. И вот теперь Жан-Жак демонстрирует все свое мастерство Отабеку. Одновременно лаская пальцами его яички, от чего у него просто срывает крышу. 

Отабек хватает Джей-Джея за бритый затылок. Короткие волоски приятно покалывают пальцы. Жан-Жак в это время легко доводит его до оргазма. Пожалуй, даже слишком легко, что даже как-то обидно: все закончилось слишком быстро. Но кончает он бурно, с цветными пятнами под закрытыми веками. Напоследок Джей-Джей, сглотнувший всю сперму, целует его в бедро и встает с постели. 

— Я отработал завтрак?

— Отработал.

— Чудненько. — Жан-Жак шлепает его по голой заднице, а потом очень заботливо возвращает его трусы на место. 

— Быстро вы, — комментирует Юра, когда они выходят на кухню. Отабек закатывает глаза. 

— Просто я мастер минета, — говорит Джей-Джей и делает свою фирменную распальцовку. — Это Джей-Джей стайл! 

Юра начинает смеяться, да и Отабек посмеивается.

— Что? — обиженно сопит Жан-Жак. 

— Ты просто уморительный. — Юра хлопает Джей-Джея по спине.

— Но это ведь хорошо? Или нет?

— Это просто отлично, — говорит Отабек и чмокает Жан-Жака в губы. Юра делает то же самое, а потом целует и Отабека, говоря:

— Ты тоже заслужил поцелуй, хотя ты не такой уморительный. Вообще не уморительный. 

И это на самом деле очень смешно. Они втроем — совершенно разные: вызывающий громкий смех Джей-Джей, суперсерьезный Отабек и Юра, который может закатить истерику на ровном месте. Но они почему-то отлично спелись все вместе. И ни один их них не променял бы эти отношения на отношения с кем-то более «подходящим».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8749895) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
